Silly Story: Sledding
by FireScytheSS
Summary: CZ Silly story #17. Rudy and his friends decide to go sledding when they crash through someone's house. Unfortunately, that house belongs to French Bob...


Another silly story! Flareonwolf's parts are bolded while Racingwolf's are not.

* * *

One day, Rudy and his friends decided to go sledding down a mountain. When they excitedly arrived at the mountain's peak, Rudy quickly drew a sled and they all jumped on. Soon they were off! However, just after they began sledding, Penny noticed they were about to crash into

**a house resembling a giant beret. "AHH!" they screamed, but were too late as they smashed through one end of the beret house and out the other. Penny pulled a sticker of the Eifel Tower off her nose and tossed it behind, and sprinkles of black fibres from the walls grew wings and drifted away in the wind. As they kept travelling, Snap had a sneaking suspicion that he knew the person whose house they had smashed through, and took a guess that**

Rudy might have broken his arm again! Penny gasped. "Are you okay?" she asked him. "Do you wounded?" Rudy quickly examined his arm and shrugged. "No, I'm fine," he replied. Suddenly their sled ran into Skrawl. "OW!" he yelled in anger as he was knocked over. He quickly stood up, turning to face the three sitting in the sled. "CHALK BOY?!" he yelled, staring at them in rage. The three just stared back with wide, scared eyes. "This time," Skrawl began, "I'm going to

**mash up this potato and put it into a stew!" he laughed maniacally, as if that was something menacing and extremely harmful. Snap only laughed at his attempt to frighten them. Skrawl narrowed his eyes and said, "What, you have an idea that would be more threatening?" Snap scoffed. "Skrawly Boy. You can't even torture somebody right." Skrawl got mad and threw a lamp at Snap, but he was evidently immune as it bounced off his **

eyepatch and landed in a glass of lemonade. Everyone paused, not sure what to make of this situation. Then Skrawl gave a furious yell! "How DARE you!?" he cried, lunging for the trio and picking them all up (with one hand) and throwing them across a

**ravine with singing rubber bands on the cliff sides. The three landed into a raft and slid down the grassy hillside, but to their horror there was another large gap in the land, a fiece current of raisin juice rushing down below. "Not raisins!" Skrawl called, and Rudy, Penny and Snap turned to find him sitting at the back of the raft. They shrugged and turned back around, and Snap shouted, "Rudy! You gotta draw anything!" Rudy's eyes were frantic, and his brows came together in woe. "But my arm still gives a bit disappointing!" Penny only scowled and yelled, "BE POSITIVE THINKING!" while pointing at the raisin juice river. They all screamed as they plunged into the river and were tossed about, breaking many**

of Skrawl's antique teacups in the process. Knowing this would anger Skrawl further, Rudy, Penny, and Snap ran as fast as they could until they reached a giant bowl of ice cream. They stopped to catch their breath, when Snap Clone ran up to them. "Hi guys!" he said cheerfully, "What's..." Snap Clone stopped, just noticing the ice cream, and

**stared. He continued to hold his gaze as he ran up a tree and did a back flip, and he successfully didn't blink, his mouth still a straight line. "I...must...resist!" He began to walk away, but to his dismay his head stayed in the same spot as his body stretched away, until it returned and crossed its arms at him. It wanted to leave him there, but **

decided it probably wasn't the best idea. Snap Clone had found the giant bowl of ice cream and had managed to climb to the top, and was now eating it as fast as he could, completely overjoyed. As far as Snap Clone was concerned, no day in the history of forever had ever been as good as this day. Snap Clone had never been so happy in his life, and no person in the history of the world had ever been as happy as Snap Clone was now. It was as if all the joy there was, and ever had been, in the world had gotten sucked into Snap Clone's body, almost to the point where he could have imploded into an brilliant colorful black hole of happiness, but since that would impede his ability to eat ice cream, he didn't. But such was the power of Snap Clone's happiness that flowers began to magically sprout everywhere, dead trees came back to life, and for once, the entire world was at peace. But it wasn't to last, for suddenly

**three hundred balloons floated down from above and carried it off into a black hole, which Rudy Clone had irresponsibly forgotten to close. The trio heard that familiar malicious laugh from the bushes nearby as they rolled their eyes, and French Bob erupted from within the leaves, pointing furiously. Penny thought it odd that he had just been laughing and now was indignant, but ignored it, as French Bob hardly ever made sense. "You amateur idiots DESTROYED MY ORIGINAL BERET HOUSE!" he shouted, pulling out his water gun. "Now it's time for you to...GET...WET." He pulled the trigger, but nothing came out. "French Bob," Rudy began, **

shaking his head, "you didn't invent fried eggs." French Bob glared furiously at him. "WHAT?" he yelled, shaking with fury. "OF COURSE I DID! I ONLY EAT FOODS I MADE UP!" "You didn't make up breadsticks either," Penny pointed out. "How DARE you say that!" French Bob screeched, and he advanced on the trio, armed with a piece of magic chalk he had found in Rudy's shoe (while he was still wearing it), but before he could do anything, a massive

**creature, a fire hydrant for a head and three apples making up his body, rolled (and kept bumping its fire hydrant head) into the open. "See?" French Bob began proudly, his arms crossed and his head tilted. "It's not overused at all. I. Am. Original!" Snap cocked an eyebrow and responded with, "Actually, I eat apples all the time." French Bob **

just sneered. "Apples? The most mainstream fruit ever!" he scoffed, "I'd expect it of someone like you!" He glared at Rudy, Penny, and Snap. "And now," he said with an evil grin, "I can get rid of you once and for all!" He held up the magic chalk. Meanwhile, Snap Clone had finished eating ALL the ice cream (the power of his happiness made that physically possible). NOTHING could ruin this day for him. Not even when Rudy Clone walked over and pushed him to the ground for no reason, complaining about how useless he was and how he now understood why Penny hated him. His happiness was simply too strong. Snap Clone strolled along joyfully, finally feeling at peace with the world. Suddenly he stumbled upon a strange scene. French Bob had Rudy and his friends cornered! Snap Clone knew he had to help them, so he

**got up, shook off, and began to feel his confidence rising like a lake filling quickly with water. He took one step forward...MEANWHILE, Penny Clone and Rudy Clone were having fun in a pit filled with yellow and blue hairbrushes. Penny stroked her hair nicely with a blue one and grinned at Rudy Clone as he accidentally swallowed one, and as it slowly descended his oesophagus, Penny Clone could see the bristles. She recoiled, finding it rather gross. "Rudy, dear, you have a hairbrush in your throat." "I know," Rudy Clone replied, "I was**

TRYING to get this piece of magic chalk out of my nostril! I need to, because I'm on my way to tell Penny how much I LOVE HER and take her to see a romantic movie." "Can I come?" asked Snap Clone. Rudy Clone glared at him. "NO!" he yelled. Snap Clone just shrugged and went back to being happy. "Anyway," Rudy Clone continued, looking at the non-clone Rudy, "I need you to-" But then he realized that Rudy, his friends, and Snap Clone had left. Angrily, he ran around in circles, before stopping and moving his head in the shape of a box of chocolates, trying to draw something for Penny Clone while the chalk was still in his nose. "Well, what do you want to do now, Bucko?" Snap asked once they were away from Rudy Clone. Rudy thought. "Hm..." he stated, "Well, I did want to go to a

**hot spring filled with fish heads." "EEW," Penny gaped, wedging a beetle under his armpit and covering her ears. "What did you do that for?" Snap asked, slightly annoyed, and picked the beetle off. "BUILD ME A NEW HOUSE!" French Bob yelled, buried up to his neck in sand at their feet. "Here," Rudy said, and drew a giant twisting funnel. He shoved the small end with the mouthpiece into French Bob's mouth and poured mashed up French toast in the large end. Quickly French Bob was swallowing the mush, and he cried happily, "This is**

the happiest day of my life!" French Bob's eyes narrowed. "I HATE happiness that isn't mine!" he yelled, and took out his 3DS. He quickly sent a swapnote to Skrawl, detailing a (very original) picture of Bob yelling in fury with a voice recording that said, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Immediately after he got the message, Skrawl hurriedly headed toward

**a village in the distance, when a party of six boxers covered in snow popped up from the ground from nowhere. Skrawl shrieked and demanded, "Who are you?!" They responded with, "We are the Snow People!" and slapped him in the face with a frozen fish. He staggered back and growled, grating his teeth together as he swiped the fish and slapped the man back, watching as he crumpled to the ground. It was only after his expression ignited with fury faded that he realised the man had literally crumpled. He had folded many times like a piece of paper, and began laughing. "You show me much respect!" he cheerily exclaimed. Skrawl was confused, so one of the other men whispered, "Our greeting is to slap one another. The harder you slap, the more respect you are showing." Skrawl found this to be totally and utterly **

insane. It just made no sense. His head hurt just trying to think of it, and he was NOT going to take any more nonsense! Furious, he followed Rudy and the gang back up to the top of the mountain where they had crashed their sled into him earlier that day. He could see them at the top, asking someone at a small stand if they could rent a skii. Within moments, Skrawl reached the trio and

**began rolling down the hill, to which the gang stared. "That looks like fun," Penny said, and began to roll after him. The other two shrugged and rolled down as well, and randomly French Bob rolled as well, although it was more like his head rotated in circles, as his body was still buried. However, as they all reached the bottom, Skrawl laughed menacingly and they came to a halt in his cage. With a horrified thought, Rudy noticed his magic chalk rolled from his pocket as he had been rolling. "Now you are all mine," Skrawl hissed, beginning to dance around like Terry Bouffant. However, French Bob's head also came to a stop, and his cheeks suddenly bulged. Without warning he threw up French toast all over the cage, melting it with its originality. Skrawl stopped his ritualistic dance and shouted, "WHAT?!" and threw a scorned glare at French Bob. "That's it! No more tea parties!" But before he could say any more, Snap leapt up and whacked him in the face with a frozen fish. He turned into a jellybean snail. Later on, Skrawl was put into the ground next to French Bob, and the trio made sure they could not roll anywhere. Rudy began to feed French Bob more French toast through a funnel, and Snap thought it was only fair that Skrawl be fed one thing. Toothpicks.**

**THE END.**


End file.
